


You're Alright

by Maren_Emilie



Series: Irondad One-Shots [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but then they don't, things go to shit, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2021-01-22 05:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: Infinity War, but things end slightly different
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534490
Kudos: 56





	You're Alright

**Author's Note:**

> UwU

Tony's mind and heart is racing. He doesn't know what to do. What do you even do in a situation like this?

"Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good..."

Tony's head snaps to look at Peter. His heart stops as he looks at the kid.

"You're alright," He says, and he really hopes he is.

Peter colapses into his arms and clutches onto him like a life line. Tony feels his panic rise because he _can't_ loose the kid too.

"I don't wanna go," Peter cries into his shoulder.

He repeats it like a mantra as his body shakes with sobs. Tony holds onto him tightly, not being able to utter a single word.

"Please, I don't wanna go," Peter begs.

Tony doesn't want him to go either. His eyes sting with unshed tears. His heart hammers in his chest and he feels Peter's doing the same.

Eventually, Peter's legs give up and he falls onto the ground. Tony follows, holding his hand.

He lays there for a while, letting out small sobs, and looking at Tony for anything. Help. Comfort. No one says anything.

A few agonizing minutes go by as they wait for it to happen.

After a while they seem realize it isn't going to happen and a huge weight is lifted of Tony's shoulders. Suddenly it's so much easier to breathe.

Peter lets out a reliefed, watery laugh and the damn breaks again. Tony can't help it now. He holds the kid in his arms again as his body shakes with sobs. Peter doesn't seem to mind as he clutches onto his jacket. 

Tony laughs as he holds him close. For once in his life he didn't loose someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my other work and follow me on my socials.
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
